


Just your average family

by Kuns_Kloud



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuns_Kloud/pseuds/Kuns_Kloud
Summary: Neo City, a secret place where the mythicals live. Faes, elementals, witches and more find solace in this hideaway city. However, what looks like a magical fantasy has a dark past, with violence and misuse of power plaguing the streets, death is always just around the corner.WayV is an assassin group trying to make a living in this cold-blooded world. They’re well known and famous for getting the job done but behind the scenes, they’re just your average family.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Everyone, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Liu Yang Yang, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Everyone, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Liu Yang Yang, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Liu Yang Yang/Everyone, Liu Yang Yang/Qian Kun, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Qian Kun/Everyone, Qian Kun/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Qian Kun/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, WayV-OT7, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Everyone, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Everyone, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun/Everyone
Comments: 14
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wayv in this fic will primarily speak Chinese. Korean will be in italics and English will be bolded.

The smoke alarm rings incessantly in Ten’s ears, reminding him of how little time they have left before his and WayV’s demise. Thoughts run through his brain like a bullet train, all condemning him for accepting such a high risk mission despite Kun’s warnings. “fuck”, he muttered under his breath as he sprinted towards the exit. This was all his fault. If he hadn’t let their track record get to the better of him, they wouldn’t be running for their lives right now. It’s his fault, it’s his fault, it’s his fault, it’s—

“Hey.” A soothing voice whispered beside him. Oh great, Ten’s already hearing sweet angels coming to collect his soul. Just kidding. Ten will never fail to recognise the man behind such a calming voice, even in a sea of sirens. “I know what you’re thinking, and it’s not your fault, you big dummy.” Kun says, giving Ten a light nudge on the shoulder with his fist. Before Ten could refute, the first explosion went off. Sounds of hurried footsteps could be heard as they caught up with the two assassins.

“That was quite a blast.” Sicheng said, unbothered, as he swiped off debris from his shirt. Beside him, YangYang and Xiaojun giggled. Specifically at Ten’s comedic shocked face at Sicheng’s indifference. No matter how many years they’ve been together, Ten could never get used to how his team members can be so calm in the face of death. “this is taking too long.” Sicheng mumbles, turning himself into a giant eagle and grabbing the members with his talons. They fly out of the burning building in the blink of an eye.

Sicheng drops them onto a grassy patch as the building exploded into nothing but debris a mere second later. Ten lays on the ground, frozen as he tried to recollect everything that happened within what seemed to be light speed. “That was so cool!” Yangyang chirped, hopping around the grass patch as if he hadn’t just escaped death’s cold and clammy grip. “You know, you could’ve saved us the trouble by doing-“ ten gestures dramatically at Sicheng, “- your shape shifting thingy sooner!”

“I was going to, but yangyang and dejun looked like they were having fun so I decided not to.” Sicheng shrugs, tilting his head pointedly to the two younger assassins giggling to themselves. “You decided-“ Ten runs his hands through his hair in frustration. “We could’ve died, genius!” he threw his hands up in the air for extra flair. Drastic times calls for drastic measures. “Relax, Ten, the most important thing is we didn’t die.” Kun says as he rubs a soothing hand on Ten’s back, attempting to calm him down. Sicheng nodded. Ten looked back at Kun.

“You’re agreeing with him.”

Kun shrugged. “I haven’t had that much fun in a while.”

“Kun, you’re supposed to be the brains of our group!”

“Yeah? And the brain is telling your frantic ass that we’re all fine.”

Ten almost pulls his hair out. “We were seconds from dying, Kun!”

“I know! I sent a telepathic message to Sicheng to warn him. That’s why he turned into that massive eagle and got us out of there on time.”

Ten froze again. “Then what was with that dramatic line Sicheng muttered? ‘This is taking too long.’ “ Ten says, doing air quotation marks as he mimicked Sicheng’s words. “That was for dramatic effect.” Dejun piped in upon eavesdropping on their conversation. Sicheng’s ears turned red as he gave the younger a small shove, causing another bout of laughter from everyone.

“They’re here!” Yangyang shouted excitedly, pointing at a white van pulling up in front of them. Two familiar faces appeared from the driver and passenger seat, signalling for them to ascend the vehicle. Yangyang opened the sliding door of the van, revealing a tied up person sat on one of the seats. Kun gasped and immediately untied the hostage. With both hands on his hips, Kun shot warning glares at both Lucas and Hendery, who both had the audacity to look sheepish. “Tell me, my loves, why in the world was he tied up?!”

“He was tied up when we got him anyways..” Lucas mumbled a little too loudly, causing hendery to nervously nudge him at the sight of Kun’s eyebrow furrowing. “He’s the leader of a dangerous Mafia gang, Kun ge! He could get us killed immediately!” Hendery explained, purposely avoiding Kun’s eye so as to not face his wrath. The other members have already climbed on at this point, the leader of the mafia gang, whom they were saving for a bounty price, stayed silent. Kun pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. “What makes you think he won’t kill us for treating him this badly.” Kun fired back as he sat down on his own seat. The two gulped and said nothing.

The mafia leader glanced at the scene unfolding before him. He chuckles, garnering the attention of everyone in the van. _“do you speak Korean?”_ He asks Kun, who he assumed would be the leader of the group. He’s right. Kun nods, allowing him to proceed. _“I won’t hurt my saviours, if you’re worried about that. In fact, I find you lot to be quite entertaining, judging from the way you saved me.”_ He paused, giving Kun a small smile. _“My name is Taeyong. Leader of the mafia gang NCT. I’d like to make a deal with you.”_


	2. NCT headquarters I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NCT and WayV makes a deal

NCT is a mafia gang primarily made of non-mythics who happened to stumble into Neo City. No one knows how it happens, Neo City is only accessible to individuals who possess any form of magic. To have a dozen and more non-mythics in Neo City was seen as a threat to the “peaceful” environment. Killing them would be easy, or so the mythics thought. A lowly human can’t possibly defend themselves against magic. They were wrong. By banding together, they were able to create the highest form of technology. Tech magic, as the mythics called it, were high-end technology designed to save NCT from dangerous situations, killing those who wished to harm them without mercy. 

_“It made our lives waaaay easier”_ , Taeyong says, pulling out a small device. _“This is a holographic communication device, it’s like a phone, but cooler.”_ He continues, pressing a small button. The device beeps and a small holographic man appears. _“Taeyong-hyung?! Where are you? Are you safe?”_ The digital man screeched from his chair. Loud footsteps could be heard as more men entered the frame. Taeyong chuckles, waving the worried members off. _“I’m fine, WayV saved me. We’re on our way to the base right now.”_

There was a beat of silence before one of the men spoke up. _“Taeyong, are you sure that’s a good idea?”_ A deep baritone voice asked. Taeyong chuckles. _“I know what I’m doing, Johnny.” He says, rolling his eyes. Johnny shrugs, seemingly still on edge but choosing not to argue about the matter. _“we’ll be there soon.”_ Taeyong says, the finality in his voice leaving no room for anyone to object. The hologram call ends. “Damn.” Ten says from the backseat, his tone full with awe. Kun nudges him with an elbow to the ribs, causing ten to whisper a small “ouch”. _

True to Taeyong’s words, they soon reach NCT’s base. The road was a small one-way lane, leading to a shabby straw hut. There was nothing else there except for the thick forest surrounding the hut. _“Uhm.. Taeyong hyung? Are you sure we’re at the right place?”_ Lucas says, turning back from the driver’s seat. _“Yep! Give me a bit.”_ Taeyong says cheerfully as he opens the van door. Taking out a silver card, he strolls towards a huge oak tree. The members watched on intently and to their surprise, Taeyong opened up a hidden entrance pad in the bark of the tree. He tapped the silver card onto the scanner secured in the compartment, followed by his thumbprint. The scanner let out an audible beep as the ground underneath the hut started to rumble. 

Taeyong hopped back into the van as a large trapdoor opened, showing a driveway into what seemed like an underground headquarters. _“Jisung wanted to be dramatic and who were we to say no.”_ Taeyong smiles, recalling the memory fondly. _“let’s go!”_ He says, snapping out of his daydream and pointing to the road ahead. Lucas hesitantly drives into the dark driveway. As they moved on ahead, Neo champagne coloured lights flashed from both sides of the walls, causing the boys to gasp in awe. “Kun ge, this is so cool!” Yangyang squeals, grabbing the leader’s arms tightly and shaking him. 

They stopped in front of what seemed like a huge office building. Taeyong hopped off the car and the members follow suit, admiring the unique landscape of the NCT base. Neo Champagne lights decorated the place, it was clear the neos decided to have a colour theme to call their own. Shiny motorcycles and cars lined up along the carpark, making their white van look like a hunk of junk compared to their fancy transport. There was huge black tinted glass doors at the entrance of the base. _“Stand behind the yellow semi-circle.” Taeyong points to the bright yellow lines painted on the floor. The boys did what they were told as Taeyong reached over and scanned his silver card on one of the scanners nearby._

The glass doors swing open and the boys were thankful they had listened to Taeyong. The door would’ve hit them if not for the yellow lines. Taeyong motioned for them to follow and they did just that. The base was cold, fitting for the mood of the headquarters. Gadgets were put on display at every twist and turn of the place, it looked like a museum of sorts. Taeyong led them to what he called the “Comfort Zone”. It looked like a high-class living room, with large couches and throw pillows, a large tv and speakers, and a ton of miscellaneous objects lying around. “Taeyong!” A voice from behind called out. A man with black hair and green highlights emerged from what seemed to be the kitchen. “Yuta!” Taeyong shouts back, running to give the man a hug. 

At the sound of Taeyong’s voice, more men came out from several room, racing to give Taeyong a hug. “what a sausage fest.” Ten whispered under his breath. Kun nudged him again, causing Ten to yelp in pain. “Stop that!” He hissed at his lover, who replied only with an eye roll. The tallest man of the bunch stalked towards the wayv boys and reached his hands out towards each individual members for a handshake. After the silent greeting, he gave a friendly smile. _“Thanks for saving Taeyong over there,”_ he says, the familiar deep baritone voice rumbling as he nudged his head towards the direction of their leader who was currently getting smothered by his gang. _“It’s no problem.”_ Kun says just as Ten let out a soft “damn”, followed by a whistle. Kun blushed a shade of red, nudging Ten once again for embarrassing himself in front of a stranger. 

“You have got to stop that, right now!” Ten whispered angrily. “It’s not my fault you’re acting like a wolf in heat right now.” Kun fires back, crossing his arms. Sicheng grabs the two by the arm, immediately ceasing any arguments between the two. Johnny chuckles, running his hand through his hair. Goddamn, the members thought. _“it’s fine, I know I’m quite the looker.”_ Johnny smirks, winking at them. “christ.” Ten shudders a breath, immediately averting eye contact. So did everyone else, except for Kun, who took it as a challenge to maintain eye contact. Johnny lets out an attractive chuckle, looking down at Kun, silently accepting the challenge. 

The staring contest lasted an agonising five minutes before taeyong tapped Johnny’s back, successfully putting an end to the other member’s agony. _“stop scaring our new friends, Johnny”_ Taeyong giggles sweetly. _“we’ll be having dinner, care to join us?”_ He asks the members, eyes sparkling bright with hope. _“of course!”_ Lucas blurts out without a second thought, he was never one to say no. Taeyong cheers excitedly, dragging Johnny by the arm as he leads the members to the kitchen. “Your competitiveness will be the death of us one day.” Sicheng says, wrapping an arm around Kun’s waist and giving him a light peck on the forehead. Kun blushes an adorable shade of red as he averts his eyes. 

The kitchen is huge. It’s everything Kun could want in a kitchen and Hendery could see that. He could already see his leader’s eyes widen with amazement as he observed the kitchen’s appliances. “Kun ge is an amazing cook.” Lucas declared loudly, resting his arm on Kun’s shoulder as if he was some trusty cooking bot. Beside him, Dejun nods enthusiastically. Kun knows what they’re doing. They’re showing him off and getting his ego up so that he’ll give them bigger portions of food when dinner is served. And he’s falling for it. Taeyong asks to prepare dinner with him and who is he to say no. Hendery sticks around with Kun as the other members leave to explore the headquarters. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOHNNY WILL NOT BE JOINING THEIR POLY RELATIONSHIP I JUST GOT TOO CARRIED AWAY


	3. NCT Headquarters II

Yangyang travels down the long winding hallway, holding Dejun’s hand tight. As cool as the place seemed, it was still an unfamiliar place, they had to keep their guard up. The mafia gang was famous for killing mythics anyways. Metal doors decorated the hallways, each having a built-in tablet with the gang member’s name on it. This must be their dormitory. “We should get outta here, it feels like we’re intruding on their privacy.” Dejun whispers into YangYang’s ear. The younger nodded. Just as they turned to leave, however, one of the metal doors opened and a young boy who looked their age stepped out. 

_“oh! you must be those mythics that saved out Taeyong hyung! Nice to meet you, I’m Donghyuck! Y’know, I gotta say I’d never expect us to call in a group of mythics to save our leader. We’re pretty anti-mythic, I’m sure you’ve heard of us.”_ Donghyuck rambles. His voice was bright and cheery, almost unfit for a member of a violent gang, but who were Dejun and Yangyang to judge, especially when they themselves belonged to a group of ‘murderers’. _“crap I’m sorry, I’m talking too much again. Johnny hyung says I shouldn’t talk too much to new guests or they’ll be scared off, but it’s not like we’ve got any new guests in the past two years I’ve been in the group...”_ Donghyuck catches himself again, smiling shyly at the two young mythics. _“sorry...”_ He smiled sheepishly.

Donghyuck didn’t really know what he expected out of the two strangers but them laughing definitely wasn’t it. Were they laughing at him or with him? Well he definitely isn’t laughing right now so they must be laughing at him right? Donghyuck felt his face turn red with anger and embarrassment. Why he’d outta- _“don’t worry about it, we have yangyang on our group after all.”_ The shorter of the duo chuckles as the other, Donghyuck assumes is Yangyang, gives him a good ol’ elbow to the ribs. “Shut up.” Yangyang hissed in mandarin. His tone was light, indicating that he wasn’t actually mad at Dejun. Donghyuck didn’t understand but looking at the two made him chuckle too. Soon, the three of them were in laughing fit. 

After a few minutes of endless chuckling, the laughter finally ceased, with teary eyes and red faces. Donghyuck took some time to recollect himself before motioning for the other two boys to follow him. _“where are we going?”_ Yangyang says, holding the unnamed boy’s hands tight. Donghyuck had forgotten to ask for his name. _“I was gonna go fix some weapons and I thought it wouldn’t hurt to bring you two along.”_ Donghyuck says, waving a tablet in his hands. _“say... what’s your name?”_ Donghyuck continues, pointing his tab towards the shorter unnamed boy. Nice one, hyuckie. The boy flashed a shy smile. _“my name’s Dejun.”_ Donghyuck nods. Dejun. That’s quite a nice name. Donghyuck’s eyes travel down to where the two hands intertwined. _“are you two... a thing?” Donghyuck asked, ears tinted a light shade of red. He feels as if he’s intruded on something personal._

The two seemed to share the same sentimentality, both turning red almost immediately. Yangyang scratches the back of his head, a nervous habit, as his hands tighten around Dejun, another nervous habit. _“well... actually, the seven of us are in a relationship.”_ Yangyang answered meekly. Donghyuck wouldn’t have heard it if the hallway wasn’t deadly silent right now. Honestly, he wasn’t sure if he even heard it correctly at all. _“all of you? dating?”_ Donghyuck repeats, just to make sure he got it right. The two nodded nervously, staring down at the floor in order to avoid Donghyuck’s eyes. They continue walking, this time, in complete silence. Donghyuck lets their embarrassment simmer down before finally speaking up. _“I’ve never really heard of a poly relationship before...”_ Donghyuck begins, wincing at the way the two flinched at his words. Bad phrasing, hyuckie. _“I don’t mind people who do though, just as long as they’re not cheating. That would be bad. Cheating is a big no-no, it’s not good. It’s honestly respectable that you guys can share your partners like that, don’t you get jealous? I know I would never want to share my significant other with anyone”_ Donghyuck begins rambling again. 

Yangyang and Dejun listens. They were more relieved at the fact Donghyuck didn’t find them disgusting for being in a poly relationship than actually taking in all of Donghyuck’s rambles. His word vomit stops the minute they stop at the room of their destination. Donghyuck types in a password on the tablet built into the door and it beeps. The metal door slides open and Donghyuck invites them in. 

——————————————————————————

The dark room bursts into life as neo champagne lights decorated the room, in every corner. The room was colder than the outside, causing Yangyang to cling onto Dejun for warmth. He was glad Dejun was a fire elemental, which meant that his body temperature was higher than an average mythic. It was perfect for late night cuddling with his boyfriends as they pile into a huge puppy-pile on top of Dejun, showering each other with praises and light kisses. 

_“sorry,”_ Donghyuck smiles sheepishly, _“it’s just that fixing mechs and gadgets makes the room super hot, y’know? And we combat that by having a chilled room.”_ The duo nods in understanding. They had no experience in making high-end gadgets like the Neos but what Donghyuck had said sounds logical enough. Donghyuck took out his tablet and scrolled through the endless imaged displays of fancy tech things. Yangyang squinted to have a better look, all the while Dejun tries to pull him back, chiding himself for being rude. Yangyang pouts his signature pout, causing Dejun to roll his eyes. Nonetheless, his cheeky boyfriend received a quick peck on the forehead.

Donghyuck finally settles on an image, ears red as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. _“way to rub it in that I’m single.”_ Donghyuck joked, laughing at the way the two turned bright red at his words. He clicked on the image of a bright green motorcycle and a panel in the ground winds back. The green motorcycle displayed in the image had appeared from the below-under, along with countless thingamabobs for fixing and adding parts to the motorcycle. Yangyang bounced in his step as he rushed over to it, ignoring Dejun’s advances to stop him. 

_“It’s not completed yet but this is Taeil hyung’s bike. He kinda crashed it during a mission but it was no biggie,”_ Donghyuck shrugged, _“Things like that happen all the time.”_ Yangyang gaped at how this personification of a ray of sunshine had so casually talked about his members in an accident. He knew that if anybody in WayV had gotten even the slightest of scratches, they would launch into chaos. (They kinda do have a reputation of being “unbreakable”.) Seeing YangYang’s reaction, Donghyuck burst into a laughing fit. It was always fun to see new guests get a culture shock from their norms. 

_“we’ll always wear safety helmets and suits that are designed to keep us safe from harm. Fire resistant and impact reducing and all that jazz”_ Donghyuck rambles, flailing his arms for extra effect. Dejun nods understandingly. _“would you mind if we got some of these suits?”_ Dejun half-joked. Donghyuck tilts his head, confused by the sudden request. _“Aren’t you guys known for not being touchable and all that? I don’t see a single scar on you both at all.”_

_“well,” Dejun smiles fondly, “Lucas ge does a really good job in healing us. Healing tears and all that.”_

_“All that?”_ Donghyuck frowned. 

_“Yeah! Not just tears, but he cries a lot when we get hurt so it’s usually our best method!”_ Yangyang chimes in, clinging onto Dejun. 

_“so... what else does he use to heal?”_ Donghyuck asked, letting the curiosity get to the better of him. 

Dejun blushed a pretty red as YangYang’s smile turns devilish. Oh no. Donghyuck regretted ever asking. 

_“oh.. y’know,” Yangyang starts casually, “his bodily fluids. Blood, sweat, spit, tears... and-”_

Yangyang gets cut off by a hand covering his lips. “now, Yangyang,” the person holding Yangyang ‘hostage’ tuts, “you shouldn’t go around telling strangers what we do in bed.” Donghyuck stares at the stranger while Dejun’s eyes brightened. “Ten-ge!” He shouts excitedly.


	4. NCT Headquarters III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention, wayv’s powers will be based on Turn Back Time’s music video

From behind the short man clinging onto Yangyang, a taller figure emerged. _“Johnny hyung!”_ Donghyuck greeted, surprised to see him. Johnny nods at him, smiling at the younger boy. _“where did you come from?” Dejun asked, looking up at the tall male nervously. Ten clutched his hands, as if giving him a silent reassurance. Donghyuck didn’t blame him, Johnny was scary when Donghyuck had first met him too. Johnny nudged his head towards a door located at the side of the room. _“ten and I were just talking, getting to know each other better. He’s a pretty funny guy.”_ Johnny laughed, bumping Ten with his hips. _

Ten giggles, leaning into Yangyang, his hold tightening around the younger’s waist. Yangyang looked away, hiding his already evident blush. Dejun coos, pinching Yangyang’s cheek while the boy whines for him to stop. Donghyuck couldn’t read minds but he was sure Yangyang was basking in the attention given to him. Donghyuck sends him a knowing smirk which the boy ultimately ignored. Fair enough. Donghyuck focuses his attention back to Johnny, who was watching the chinese assassins with mild amusement. _“what were you guys talking about?”_ Donghyuck questioned, genuinely curious. _“well, Taeyong seems enthusiastic about forming an alliance with them so I thought why not know what they could bring to the table.”_ Johnny answers. 

_“and what exactly do they bring to the table, Johnny hyung?”_ Donghyuck pressed on, similar to how a child would when listening to a bedtime story. _“they’re an interesting bunch, these assassins.”_ Johnny replies, vague as can be as he sends Donghyuck his signature shit-eating grin. Knowing Johnny wouldn’t be telling him anything crucial, he turns to Ten. _“What can you do, hyung?”_ Donghyuck asked, batting his eyelashes cutely as he attempted to charm Ten with his adorableness. Beside ten, yangyang gagged as Dejun whispered a silent “oh my god”. No matter, Donghyuck must be resilient and strong mentally to be able to pull of such a stunt. Ten smiles, unfazed. Donghyuck was taken aback but pushed on. 

_“Please hyungie~,”_ Donghyuck raises his voice an octave higher. Johnny was pinching the bridge of his nose as the two younger assassins covered their ears, faces twisted in disgust. _“let hyuckie see your powers~”_ He continues, giving the older his best puppy dog eyes. Ten chuckles, cupping Donghyuck’s cheeks with his hands. _“Of course, baby”_ Ten coos. Donghyuck flushed, surprised his tactic has been bested by Ten. Content with the reaction Donghyuck gave, Ten lets go of the younger. _“kunkun and I are always having aegyo battles, I’ve seen nearly every trick in the book.”_ Ten glints, as if it was an achievement he should be proud of. _“I won’t lose to anyone but him.”_ He declared, arms akimbo. _“Anyways...”_

Ten whips out a translucent red card with a big white ‘V’ printed on the centre. _“This is what I call ‘the key to everywhere’.”_ Ten explained, a smug look accompanying his features. _“the name is pretty self explanatory, this baby holds portals to anywhere in the world, no, the universe!”_ He exclaimed dramatically, stretching his arms wide. _“But!”_ Ten continues, pointing his index finger upwards as a professor would in a lecture, _“There’s a catch. I will never know where the portals takes me.”_

_“Never?”_ Donghyuck repeats. 

_“Never.”_ Ten confirms. _“Which is why I usually disguise my portals as trap doors to send our enemies to an unknown place. It could be to the moon, the jungle, the desert or even an alternate universe. We’ll never know.”_

_“Isn’t that dangerous? What if something bad happens?”_

Ten stopped to think for a second before giving Donghyuck a wide smile. _“That hasn’t happened before so it’s safe to assume they’re dead. Besides, if something does happen that affects our world, we’ll make sure to take care of it.”_ Ten boasts rather confidently, and rightfully so. Ten’s expression soon softens to a small yet fond smile. _“I do think my key has a mind of its own, though. It brought me into the arms of the people I cherish the most.”_ Ten’s voice was soft like a whisper, yet sincere and full of emotion. 

Dejun and Yangyang mirrors Ten’s emotions, both grabbing each side of his hands and squeezing it tight. Johnny ruffled Ten’s head sympathetically, causing Ten to let out a small chuckle. He shakes his head, all sentimentality gone as he brightens up. Lifting up Dejun’s hands, he explained to Donghyuck that Dejun is a fire elemental. Dejun, being a dramatic individual himself, displayed his wide array of fire magic, or however much he could without burning the place down (which wasn’t much). From small dancing flames to medium sized fireballs to smoke pouring out his mouth, Dejun tried to do justice to his magic. (He even allowed the others to touch his warmer-than-average body, which led to a short cuddle session amongst the small group) The neos were thoroughly impressed, causing Dejun’s ego to swell.

Next to go was Yangyang, who explained that he had the ability to make others hallucinate. Ten remarked that Yangyang and Kun were the ‘mindfuck duo’, being the only two in the group with mind powers. _“Like everyone else, my powers have a downside to it.”_ Yangyang conjures a small fox out of thin air. Donghyuck gasps, reaching out immediately to touch the imaginary fox. As soon as he did, however, the fox disappeared like a mirage. Donghyuck pouts, looking at Yangyang for an explanation, which the assassin gladly did. 

_“the efficiency of my hallucinations depend on how much my target believes in these hallucinations. You knew it wasn’t real so it didn’t work as well, but if we try it on someone unaware of my powers...”_ Yangyang conjured a bunny this time, allowing it to hop out of the room. The small group follows the bunny, careful not to touch it as it hops down the long hallway. _“Looks like we’re heading to jungwoo’s dorm.”_ Johnny remarked, spotting the familiar entrance to Jungwoo and Jaehyun’s shared room. There was loud shouts of awe from behind the dorm. Johnny knocks on the door and the room goes quiet for a minute before jungwoo opens the door. As soon as he did, the bunny hops inside. 

Jungwoo, if he wanted to say anything to the group interrupting his fun, had decided not to the moment his eyes landed on the bunny. Picking it up, he cooed at it, patting its head as the bunny snuggled close. Lucas was standing at the back, a white cat in his arms, both looking equally judgemental of the bunny in jungwoo’s hands. Yangyang lifted a finger to his lips, shushing the two. The handsome stranger beside Lucas raised his eyebrows in suspicion but followed along anyways. _“when did we get a cat? is that part of YangYang’s hallucination too?”_ Donghyuck leaned into Johnny, who shrugged in response. _“where’d you get this little cutie from?”_ Jungwoo asked, smothering the bunny with kisses and pets. 

_“it’s a hallucination.”_ Yangyang replied nonchalantly.

_“a what?”_ Jungwoo repeats as the bunny disappears into thin air upon Jungwoo’s realisation. He pouts, feeling rather unpleasant that he’s been deceived. The cat hops off Lucas’s arms, stretching as he transforms back into a human. Lucas immediately spreads his wings, effectively covering Sicheng’s naked form. Sicheng gets to work immediately, putting on his clothes within a span of a few minutes and giving Lucas a quick peck on the cheek as thanks. The two groups exchange greetings as they introduced one another. Yangyang learns that the handsome stranger’s name is Jaehyun. 

They talk about powers and side effects, Lucas proudly showing off his shiny white wings. Sicheng shows that not only can he turn into animals, he can also shapeshift into humans. Staring Johnny up and down, Sicheng took a deep breath and shifted into a Johnny clone. Sicheng shares that he could only turn into animals and humans based on memorisation and things could turn very wrong if he were to lose focus. They talk for a while longer until kun sends a mind message to the assassins, telling them that dinner is ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a few inconsistencies in the story but I hope you can ignore it. 
> 
> Here are what we know about WayV’s powers so far
> 
> Ten- key holder to the portals  
> Lucas- healer and flier  
> Winwin- shapeshifter  
> Dejun- fire elemental  
> Yangyang- hallucination


	5. NCT Headquarters IV

_“is everything alright?”_ Johnny waves a hand in front of Ten, effectively catching the younger’s attention. Ten smiles as the rest of the Chinese assassins snap back to reality. _“sorry, that was Kun ge.”_ He explained, Kun’s melodic voice still ringing inside his head. There was something about Kun’s soft voice that brought an insatiable warmth to Ten’s heart. The other assassins felt the same, judging by the small smile they held. Upon seeing the confused looks the Neos shared, Ten took initiative explaining Kun’s powers. _“he has the ability of telepathy and telekinesis.”_ He says as they slowly made their way to the kitchen. _“and he’s naturally smart!”_ Lucas added helpfully as the assassins nodded their head in agreement. “But-”

_“But there’s a catch, am I right?”_ Donghyuck interrupts with a glimmer in his eye. 

_“You caught on quick.”_ Ten replies with a chuckle, ruffling Donghyuck’s hair. The younger lets out a bubbly giggle. _“If his powers aren’t used in a while, he falls into a psychotic trance. So does Yangyang.”_ Ten nudged his head towards the youngest assassin. Yangyang flashed an innocent smile. 

_“it can’t be too hard to just use your powers for a bit then.”_

_“not in this setting, no. Although, if say, someone were to knock Kun out for a few days, he’ll wake up in a psychotic trance.”_

Donghyuck allows the information to simmer in his brain. He feels compelled to learn everything there is to know about the infamous assassin group and since he has the opportunity to do so, why not take it? Before he could open his mouth, a loud grumble interrupted the lively chatter of the group. _“sorry, that was me, just feeling kinda hungry”_ Lucas admitted sheepishly. The group laughs as Jaehyun guides the way to the kitchen a little faster.

——————————————————————————

Taeyong stared in amazement as ingredients levitated around the kitchen. Kun’s attention was focused primarily on the watercress soup boiling in the pot in front of him. Beside him, a floating knife was cutting up potatoes and carrots, each diced piece floating above the soup, waiting for the right moment to be added into the broth. Kun stirs the watercress inside the soup as a levitating spoon dips itself into the pot, scooping up a spoonful of hot soup. Making its way carefully to Kun’s lips, he took a quick sip of the soup, clicking his tongue as he finds the necessary spices to be added. 

Guanheng stood beside Taeyong, smiling at the way the mafia boss’s mouth was agape. _“he’s pretty cool, isn’t he?”_ Guanheng directs his attention to the busy man, watching as he commands the floating objects to his will. A subtle yet fond look glimmered in his eyes, Taeyong just about caught his gaze before the blue haired leader turns around, a soft smile on his face. “Guanheng.” The assassin spoke, voice gentle and smooth. Guanheng locks eyes with Kun, attention solely focused on him. “Prepare some drinks for our diners.” 

Taeyong watched as the two spoke in mandarin, having not a clue as to what they were saying. He could see Guanheng nod his head as he stood up, checking the fridge for drinks. Inside, he found a huge bottle of unopened oolong tea. Guanheng took it out, asking Taeyong if the members minded drinking oolong. Taeyong shook his head, explaining that they would be more than happy to have oolong as a drink to go along with Kun’s dishes. _“Chenle wanted to try having oolong tea, but ended up forgetting about it. Renjun even reminded him to drink it or it would go to waste but the little ones, they’re always so stubborn.”_ Taeyong chuckled, recounting the memory.

Kun froze. Chenle and Renjun. Those names sounded familiar but he couldn’t quite put a finger on it. “Kun ge? Are you okay?” Guanheng asked, voice laced with slight worry. Kun shook himself out of his stupor, giving Guanheng a forced smile the younger knew all too well. “I’m fine, baobei, just got distracted. Go fill up those cups.” Kun assures Guanheng, who gave him a hesitant stare before turning back to Taeyong. _“how many cups do we need?”_ Guanheng asks, effectively switching back to korean. Taeyong taps his chin. _“The dreamies except hyuckie are out on a late night mission right now, so it’ll be just the 16 of us.”_ Guanheng nods, opening the cap of the oolong tea. 

Suddenly, like magic, the tea drifts out of the bottle, suspending in mid-air before filling up 16 individual cups. Taeyong gaped. _“Do you have the same power Kun does?”_ Taeyong pointed at the Oolong tea filled cups. Guanheng lets out a hearty chuckle, waving his hand as he dismisses Taeyong’s question. _“Kun ge’s telekineses doesn’t allow him to bend liquids, or gas, to his will. I can, though.”_ Guanheng explains. _“I can also compile tiny water molecules to form water, like so...”_ Guanheng presses his hands together and forms a ball, in between his hands is a ball of water, seemingly appearing out of thin air. _“and I can control the temperature of liquids..”_ The water ball separates into smaller balls, freezing neatly into cubes of ice before being plopped into the cups of oolong tea. 

Taeyong clapped at Guanheng’s little show just as Kun finishes up his final dish. Chatter filled the kitchen as Ten and the others emerged from the hallway. _“looks delicious, Kun ge, you really outdid yourself today!”_ Lucas stared at the huge feast displayed on the kitchen table. He gave Kun a quick peck on the forehead for a job well done before quickly occupying a seat for himself. _“Let’s not get the food cold everyone, please dig in!”_ Kun claps his hands together, officially signalling the start of dinner. Everyone sat down quickly and began to dig into the meal. “Compliments to the chef!” Johnny exclaimed in broken mandarin, causing Kun to blush a bright shade of red. 

_Dinner went better than expected, what started out as two groups of strangers had suddenly formed into a tight bond of one. The neos shared their story of how their group came about, which was all by pure coincidence, really. It began with Taeyong, Johnny and Yuta forming an alliance to them collecting and saving more non-mythics, which allowed them to form the huge group they have today. _“how about you guys? How did you all meet?”_ Yuta asked, pointing a finger to the nearest Chinese assassin to him, which happened to be Ten. _

Ten tapped his chin and looked to be deep in thought. _“it’s a long story...”_ Ten responded, uncertainty lacing his voice as he looked at the weishens for their consent. They all nodded, giving Ten an assuring smile and a thumbs up. Ten readies himself and took a deep breath. _“Sit tight in your seats, gentlemen, for I am about to tell you the greatest love story known to mankind. It all starts with a great, handsome portal jumper named Ten...”_


	6. WayV’s meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // character deaths, blood, guns, violence

Ten was born in a family of portal jumpers. He’s had his portal key card with him ever since he was a child, at the ripe age of 8. “This will be your partner for life”, his father would tell him as he jabbed little Ten’s finger with a needle, letting the small dollop of blood drip onto the pale white card. The blood seeps into the card, turning it into a bright crimson red. He felt a tinge of pain on the back of his hand.

On it was a crimson red insignia bearing the family crest. Ten knew of it because his parents sported similar ones. His mother had one on the back of her neck and her father had one on his ankle. “That marking is the enabler for your key. Be sure to hide it well in public.” His mother warned. Ten nodded, diverting his attention to the portal key. 

“What happens if I lose it?” Ten wondered out loud as his mother bandaged his finger. His father guffawed, making Ten feel embarrassed. “The blood bond is to make sure the card will never be lost, little one.” Father picked up the new card, tossing it as hard as he could. “Phorh!*” Ten cried out as he reached for the card. The card pauses midair before promptly returning safely back into Ten’s hand. “See? As long as you’re alive, once you call for your key, it will come back to you. That’s to say, keep it with you at all times.” 

Ten tightens his grip around the portal key, nodding solemnly. His father ruffled his hair. “This key can unlock any doors and open new ones. Make sure to keep it safe and use it only for good.” 

“Yes sir!” Ten chirped, keeping the key safe in his pocket. “But... what happens to it when we...” Ten bit his bottom lip, afraid to even think of the inevitability of it happening.

“The card will turn black when we die and it’ll be rendered useless.” His father explained, a smile on his face. “It won’t happen anytime soon, ten, I promise. I haven’t even taught you how to use the key yet.” He joked, wrapping his pinky around Ten’s. 

———————————————————————————

Bang. Blood seeped from his father’s wounds. Loud chants of “demon!” and “monster!” could be heard outside their home. Another loud bang sent windows shattering. Ten shivered in fear under his mother’s protective hug. “Run!” His father yelled at the two, unable to get up from his crippled, bloody legs. Ten’s mother faltered, shaking her head as she cried, tugging her husband to join them. “Run.” He repeated, finality in his eyes, “don’t let them get Ten.” Triggering the maternal instincts, his mother stood up to run, sobbing silently under her breath as another gunshot rang. 

“It’s time for you to learn how to open a portal door.” His mother lets out a bitter chuckle, her voice devoid of all emotion. Ten dug out the portal key from his pocket, his hand shaking. She tapped the card against the back of Ten’s hand, causing the insignia to light up. “Now channel your energy into conjuring up a portal.” She instructed and Ten shuts his eyes tight. Muffled shouting emerged from the room opposite theirs as Ten’s mother wraps her trembling hands around Ten’s. “We don’t have much time, Ten, concentrate!” 

Ten shuts his eyes tighter as he focused on an image of a door. His insignia grows warmer and his focus is immediately interrupted with “Go Ten! Run!”. Ten opens his eyes and sees a glowing blue portal in front of him. “Where are we going?” Ten asks, he could only see white from behind the portal. His mother shook her head. “We never know, just trust the portal and it’ll take you where you’re meant to be. We are in the hands of fate, Chittaphon.” 

Hearing his mother say his real name made his skin bristle. The muffled voices get louder and his mother gets more frantic. “Go!” His mother screamed as she pushed Ten into the portal. The mob crashes into the room, yelling “They’re getting away!”. The portal closes before his mother could escape and a loud gunshot resonated through the otherwise empty landscape Ten has fallen into. 

Ten, too shocked to even scream, felt hot tears roll down his cheeks. The place he had fallen into was serene and peaceful, with lush green trees and clear blue lakes. The beauty of it all felt like it was mocking Ten, the contrast of what he went through juxtaposing the scenery ahead of him. He had just lost his parents in a matter of minutes, leaving him all alone in the middle of nowhere.

“Liar.” He said as he clenched his fist. His father’s promise was a lie. It all happened too soon, he wasn’t ready. Then again, who would be ready to lose their parents all at once. Ten knelt against the soft green grass for what seemed like eternity before finally getting up, dusting himself off, a new determination to survive fresh in his mind. He taps his card against his insignia.

——————————————————————————

As the years progresses, Ten gets the hold of his powers. He doesn’t fear the unknown any longer, trusting his portal key to take him to wherever. It’s as if the portal key knows what kinds of places Ten intends to go, and Ten deduces that it could be the power of manifestation that allows the portal key to work. Channeling his wants and needs into his portal key, Ten even manages to return to places he’s been before if he intends to. 

Still, the gross feeling Ten gets every time he steps through the portal never leaves him, it’s what killed his parents after all. Maybe someday he would learn to embrace his powers but for now, he resents it. Growing up as an orphan only hardened Ten to the cruel universe, having to steal and barter for food and shelter. Ten was lonely too, his endless portal hopping spared him no time to make friends.

Maybe the portal picked up on it, maybe it was sheer coincidence but when Ten leaves on his next adventure, he lands in an iron clad top security containment facility. A special containment facility holding six very, very dangerous individuals. 

He’s heard about this facility through gossip and snippets of news reports. An unknown mad scientist had kidnapped little boys with the promise of ‘cool superpowers’, and cool superpowers they received but at the price of endless tests and torture. Authorities had tried to capture the man behind bars but the scientist had fled, leaving the victims locked in their cells.

Police stated they had tried everything in the book to free them but the material used in the jail cell was of “supernatural strength”. Ten suspects otherwise though, they were probably afraid of releasing unstable unnatural individuals out in the world. What a bonus, Ten thought, this place must be loaded with funds. He could probably steal some weird old trinket and sell it for food.

Still, security guards littered the area and Ten wasn’t too keen on being caught right now. “alright portal, I need to get into the vents.” He whispered to the crimson red card, repeating his wish over and over as he tapped it over his insignia. The portal appears and Ten stretches a hand into it.

Cold hard metal is what he felt. A good sign. He slides another hand in, boosting his body as he crouches into the (thankfully) large vents. Keeping as silent as he could, he starts crawling through the vents. The metal felt rusty, causing Ten to gag at the feeling. What a disgusting place. One would’ve thought to keep this active containment unit to be in top notch condition but authorities seem to think otherwise.

Not taking the fact that metals in fact do weaken over long years into account, Ten presses onto a weakened spot of the vent, causing the screws to loosen and fall, with Ten along with it. He lands with a _sploosh_ into a deep pool of water. Not to bad, at least he wasn’t a flattened pancake of scattered guts.

Something yanks him out the water by the collar of his shirt and slams him onto the cold metal wall of the cell. “Who are you? What are your intentions?” His attacker growled. Ten opens his eyes, water slightly stinging his eyeballs. In front of him was a man with damp brown hair, with incredibly defined features. 

Pretty boy’s arms are raised in a fighting stance, and Ten notices a floating _huge_ ball of water following the movement of his hands. “answer me or I’ll drown you.” The pretty terrifying man repeated, pushing the floating ball of water closer to Ten’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *phorh - Thai for father


End file.
